yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mediterranean Games
The Mediterranean Games are a multi-sport games held every four years, mainly for nations bordering the Mediterranean Sea, where Europe, Africa and Asia meet. The idea was proposed at the 1948 Summer Olympics by Muhammed Taher Pasha, chairman of the Egyptian Olympic Committee, and they were first held in 1951. The first 10 games took place always one year preceding the Olympics. However, from 1993 on, they were held the year following the Olympic games. The Games were inaugurated on October 1951, in Alexandria, Egypt, in honour of Muhammed Taher Pasha, the man to whom their inspiration is owed, with contests being held in 13 sports along with the participation of 734 athletes from 10 countries. Ever since, they take place every 4 years without any interruption. In 1955, in Barcelona, during the II Games, the set up was decided of a Supervisory and Controlling Body for the Games, a kind of Executive Committee. The decisions were finally materialized on June 16, 1961, and the said Body was named, upon a Greek notion, ICMG (International Committee for the Mediterranean Games). Description The Mediterranean Games present an opportunity for peaceful athletic competition between youth from different continents, cultures and religions — all bound together via a common Olympic Ideal, which has sprung from the ancient Mediterranean country of Greece, the cradle of contemporary western civilization. A chance is thus given, through these games, for young people to get to know each other, appreciate each other, reaffirm or strengthen their ties in a climate of genial rivalry. The Mediterranean Games, in terms of the preparation and composition of the National Delegation, are held under the auspices of the International Olympic Committee and the Hellenic Olympic Committee (HOC). However, their establishment too must be credited to the HOC, for it held a leading part in their being founded despite all difficulties. Athens is the permanent seat of the ICMG (irrespective of who the President might be) and the Committee’s General Secretary is Greek. This comes as a further tribute to Greece, highlighting its leading role with regard to the function and strengthening of the institution. The logo of the games, also referred to as the "Mediterranean Olympics", is composed of three white rings symbolically representing Africa, Asia, and Europe — the three continents that border the Mediterranean Sea. This logo has been used since the Split games in 1979, for which it was devised and afterwards accepted for the whole Games. During the closing ceremony, the flag of the games is transferred to the country of the city chosen for the organisation of the next Mediterranean Games. Participating countries At present, 23 countries participate in the games:www.pescara2009.it: Participating countries *Africa: Algeria, Egypt, Libya, Morocco and Tunisia *Asia: Lebanon, Syria *Europe: Albania, Andorra, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Cyprus, France, Greece, Italy, Malta, Monaco, Montenegro, San Marino, Serbia, Slovenia Spain and Turkey National Olympic Committees within the Olympic Movement bordering the Mediterranean Sea which are not permitted to participate are Israel and Palestine. It has been claimed that the exclusion of Israel is driven by both political motivation and antisemitic prejudice.The games must go on: Avery Brundage and the Olympic movement, Allen Guttmann, page 225. There are countries not bordering the Mediterranean Sea which nonetheless participate: Andorra, San Marino and Serbia. The Hellenic Olympic Committee has suggested that nine more countries that do not satisfy geographic criteria to be allowed to participate, such as Bulgaria, Macedonia, Portugal and some Arab countries. Flag The symbol of the Mediterranean Games consists of three rings representing Asia, Africa and Europe, the three continents involved in this competition. The rings dissolve in a wavy line in their lower part, as if they were immersed in the Mediterranean Sea. During the closing ceremony, the flag is transferred to the country of the city chosen to host the next Mediterranean Games. Host cities No inland city has ever hosted the games. All but one of the host cities to date have been situated on the Mediterranean coast. (Casablanca is located on the Atlantic coast.) Recently, Dubrovnik (Croatia), Mostar (Bosnia and Herzegovina) and Kotor (Montenegro) signed an official Declaration for joint candidacy for hosting 2021 Mediterranean Games. Below together the official numbers in sequence List of sports There are Athletics, Field Athletics, Aquatics, Gymnastics, Table Tennis, Fencing, Archery, Bowling, Shooting, Cycling All-time medal table 1951-2009 * *competed in 1997 and 2001 as FR Yugoslavia, and in 2005 as Serbia and Montenegro. Competitions 30 sports were presented in the Mediterranean Games history. | | |} References External links *International Mediterranean Games Committee *[http://www.gbrathletics.com/ic/mg.htm Mediterranean Games Athletic results at gbrathletics website] *Dubrovnik, Mostar and Kotor joint application for 2021 Games, Croatian newspapers Slobodna Dalmacija *Dubrovnik, Mostar and Kotor joint application for 2021 Games, Bosnian-Herzegovian newspapers *Mersin 2013 website ar:ألعاب البحر الأبيض المتوسط bs:Mediteranske igre ca:Jocs del Mediterrani cs:Středomořské hry de:Mittelmeerspiele el:Μεσογειακοί Αγώνες es:Juegos Mediterráneos eu:Mediterranear Jokoak fr:Jeux méditerranéens gl:Xogos Mediterráneos hr:Mediteranske igre it:Giochi del Mediterraneo he:משחקי הים התיכון lt:Viduržemio jūros žaidynės mk:Медитерански игри nl:Middellandse Zeespelen ja:地中海競技大会 pl:Igrzyska śródziemnomorskie pt:Jogos do Mediterrâneo ru:Средиземноморские игры sl:Sredozemske igre sr:Медитеранске игре fi:Välimeren kilpailut sv:Medelhavsspelen tr:Akdeniz Oyunları uk:Середземноморські ігри zh:地中海运动会 Kategori:Mediterranean Games Category:Mediterranean